The Seamstress' Muse
by hopefulheart108
Summary: The first thing she've pulled out out of the bag was a crown, causing her eyes to widen.


AN: So, yeah, basically the idea of this fanfic (or at least the scene and their outfits in the end) is based on the dancing scene from the anime movie, Revolutionary Girl Utena: the Adolescence of Utena. Don't worry, you don't need to watch the movie or the anime it's based on. You just need to know what their outfits look like. Hope you can still enjoy this.

* * *

 _Pink and yellow. Such lovely complementary colors._ Rarity thought when she was reminded of her girlfriend.

A playful little smile blossomed upon her lips, thinking of a certain date: Her next month anniversary with Fluttershy.

It was only about a week away, but Rarity can't help feeling like a little school filly. This is her longest relationship she've ever had and it was still going on wonderfully.

She've already had it planned: A lovely dinner outdoors and a gift. Fluttershy always gravitated towards the more simpler dates, so Rarity felt confident that she'll love it.

She can imagine it in her head already.

She and Fluttershy will be seated just outside the Carousal Boutique with candles and the stars lighting their dinner. It's going to be so romantic~.

Rarity let out a giggle, but stopped when she heard one of her students say, "Daydreaming again, Miss Rarity?"

The white unicorn blushed, causing her students to laugh among themselves. Still, that didn't ruin her mood.

* * *

Rarity giggled to herself, looking at the stars above. Each candle was lit up one by one, placed at enough distance away from the table except for the one right in the middle. The dinner today is a lovely serving of pasta decorated with a tomato sauce and sprigs of spinach.

While setting up the cutlery, small orbs of light floated up to her.

"Fireflies." Rarity said, smiling a little.

Her smile widen when she've seen Fluttershy approaching her. Her pink mane were in waves, almost exaggerated but it looked so beautiful on her. In her mouth was a bag, which she placed down by the table. Fluttershy said, "I hope you don't mind the fireflies, Rarity."

"Not at all. I think they're lovely." The unicorn gently held one in her hoof. "Please, please, let's sit down. I just love what you did to your mane."

"Thank you. I did it just for this occasion."

Rarity's horn glowed light blue as a little box floated up to her girlfriend. "Happy six month anniversary, Fluttershy."

Upon opening the box, Fluttershy's eyes widen with joy. "It's beautiful!" In that box was a good necklace with a butterfly that have a blue, diamond-shaped gem as the butterfly's middle.

"I wanted to make sure that you know that... I love you, Fluttershy." Rarity blushed.

"I love you too, Rarity." Fluttershy said, looking a bit teary-eyed.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but did you get me a gift too?"

"Yes, but it needs to wait after dinner."

During dinner, Rarity noticed that Fluttershy kept glancing at her with a little smile on her face, making Rarity wonder what this big surprise is.

 _Oh Rarity, I'm pretty sure it's not going to be marriage._ Rarity reminded herself. _It's only been six months._

"Rarity," Fluttershy brought her to reality, lifting the bag up. "Once you put this on, I want you to come to my cottage."

"You bought me an outfit?" Rarity said. The first thing she've pulled out of the bag was a crown, causing her eyes to widen.

"Yes, and one for myself too." Fluttershy blushed a little. "I've secretly asked Coco if she could make them a while ago." The pegasus slowly walk away from the table. "See you later!" Then she ran off with her fireflies trailing behind her like a path of stars.

Rarity smiled, looking into the bag.

* * *

From what Rarity remembers, this outfit was based on one of the characters from from Fluttershy's comic books. Rarity wishes that she had the chance to read them before this because she just finds this dress lovely.

Anyway, upon arriving at Fluttershy's cottage, her fireflies approach her.

"Oh, should I follow you?" Rarity asked, though she knows that they won't answer her back.

Still, the little lightning bugs answered in their own way by floating over towards the Everfree Forest. The unicorn followed them to the abandoned Castle of the Two Sisters.

In the main hall of the castle, Rarity saw everything was cleaned up except for the odd, large, thin puddle on the ground, then she noticed Fluttershy.

The outfit she wore was also based on another character from Fluttershy's comic books.

Rarity has to admit that Fluttershy looks rather dashing in that outfit. She looks almost princely, but at the same time, she was able to keep her feminine features too.

"Fluttershy..." Rarity quietly said as the little fireflies flown up.

She and her pegasus met at the middle of the room, stepping into the puddle. A combination of the night stars and the fireflies above made that puddle look like they're walking among Luna's night sky.

Fluttershy hold out her hoof, which Rarity gladly took. The unicorn mentally squealed as they dance around to the sound of Fluttershy's humming.

"Fluttershy, this is amazing." Rarity said. Her eyes never broke away from Fluttershy's. "I feel like a princess, though at the same time, I feel like I underperformed for this anniversary."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Fluttershy frowned.

"No! No! It's not a bad thing at all. It shows that you have such confidence in this relationship." Then Rarity smirks. "It also means I have to step up my game for our seven month anniversary."

The pegasus let out a giggle. "I think we both win in the end."

As the two dance the night away, they never looked away from each other, wishing to be together like this forever.


End file.
